Clash at the Crossroads of the Soul! Seireitou Kawahiru vs Seikai Joshin
Fated Re-encounter A young woman in extravagant clothing and luminous silver hair was sitting on top of a cliff that overlooked a canyon. The wind blew and her hair whipped around her. She had departed from her Arrancar companion for a few days to continue her search for the man she despised most. Brutal winds ravaged the lands, as such was the desert. Mostly sand playing puppet to the wind, damaging the vision of any weary traveler. Such misfortion befell Seireitou Kawahiru, known as the Silver Hairs to the people of the Soul Society, and as the White Demon to those of the Seijin. The silver-haired man sat on a rock formation, overlooking the vast recesses of the desert canyon. "Amazing... such sights are never shown in the Soul Society..." he commented inside his mind, as the whiff of a strange, yet familiar spiritual signature approached his location. Seikai looked off into the distance. She could feel him. Her intuition had been right. He was here. And close. Seireitou yawned, writing off the pressure he felt as mere Lieutenant-level. However... looks could be deceiving. Should this stranger be stronger than he appears to be... well, Seireitou had a nice workout ahead of him. After all, with the Hell Tournament approaching day by dreary day, he needed someone to spar with. He got off his lazy bum, staring out into the open, trying to track down the spiritual pressure he felt. "He's coming this way." A voice whispered to her. It was the voice of her Zanpakuto. "I know." She murmured. "And I finally get my chance." "Yes. When he gets here, make no wasted movement. Strike him down on sight." "I planned to." Making use of a quick flash step, he appeared behind the back of a young woman. "Sooo... you're the presence I sensed?" he said, a cold chill going down her spine. Her eyes widened as she turned around. "He's fast!" "Do it now!" The silver-haired female vanished, taking to Seireitou's back and drawing her sword faster than one could blink. She thrust forward, aiming to take out his Saketsu and Hakusui with one blow from her sword. With an almost sudden movement, Seireitou bent his legs, ducking the attack entirely, as his arm shot up, index finger pointed right for Seikai's chest. "Hadō #4: Byakurai." he stated, shooting a blue burst of lightning from his fingertips. The blast connected, but due to the jeweled metal plate on her chest, the damage was minimized and she jumped back, skidding along the ground. "Seireitou Kawahiru." Seikai said his name with great distaste. "It's been awhile." In a cartoon, a massive blue question mark would appear above Seireitou's head. He had no clue who this woman was, but then it struck him... "Ah! Wait!" he pointed, drawing a comic face, as he narrowed his eyes, his lips remaining comically extended. "I'm not payin' for no child support! Then again... I don't see why I'd have sex with someone who's so flaaaaat." he mocked comically. That annoying attitude. She had yet to forget it. Her Zanpakuto spoke to her once again. "This is seriously the man you want to kill?" "Yes he is." She replied, before turning on Kawahiru. "You don't remember me Seireitou? The girl you saved long ago?" And then, it hit him. The girl he rescued from those menacing assailants. How could he forget. The same night he was to marry Senka Kururugi. He facepalmed, but made his right eye visible, his hair covering his hand. "So... its you. Come to show me gratitude?" Those Eyes... "No." She replied, slinging her sword over her shoulder. "I've come to wipe you off the face of the planet." Seireitou tilted his head, mainly due to confusion, but somewhat on curiousity. A girl whom he saved, trying to kill him? Sounded like a bad episode of Total Drama Island; then again, that show is bad, period. Smirking, Seireitou drew his Zanpakutō. "I'm not sure of your logic, if you have any, but I doubt you will be able to defeat me." he declared. She scowled. "Then try me." She held up her hand. "Hadō 91, Kokusenna." A blue sphere formed above the lifted hand and four large swirling points of spiritual energy grew out of it, and it took the shape of a Hira-Shuriken. . She threw it at him, and it sped towards him quickly accompanied by a buzzing noise. Seireitou held his right hand up, closing his eyes. "Bakudō #90: Sotokonsekisho." he stated, if a blue spiritual barrier surrounded the silver-haired caster, easily shrugging off the attack as it collided with him; as was the fate of all Hadō #95 and below when confronting this Kidō. "Contemplate your next move." She frowned. Then the next spell she had been about to use would not work. Her hands began to glow orange. This was not a numbered Kidō, but when powered with someone with as much Spiritual Power as her, it's power could surpass a 95 Hadō. Pouring her hatred of Seireitou into this spell, a small ball of energy formed between both hands. "Okaeshi.." She murmured, and threw the ball into the air. There it exploded with vibrant beauty and created what could only be described as small meteors. They all began to home in on Seireitou. In a most unexpected move, Seireitou rose his arm, his index finger pointing in the general direction of the meteors. None of the Bakudō in his arsenal would defend against something like that. Together, those meteors were invincible... but, if they were destroyed one by one... There was no time to waste. "Hadō #1: Shō!" he called out, blasting back one of the firey projectiles. However, their sheer numbers overwhelmed any change of wiping them all out at once. However, this wasn't the plan, as Seireitou called out "Shō! Shō! Shō! Shō! Shō! Shō!" With each one named, another was destroyed. Soon, a path in the middle of the barrage was open as Seireitou rushed in through the blindspot. "Bakudō #48: Ankokuyo!" he called out next, turning the entire field pitch black, atleast to Seikai it seemed. This Kidō cut off her sense of vision, allowing for a sneak attack, and precisely that. Seireitou appeared behind the woman, with his newly drawn blade, slashing through her back. With no waste of time, Seireitou held out his other hand, "Hadō #63: Raikōhō!" blasting the woman as a loud clap of thunder filled the skies. She had felt his spiritual pressure however, even without her lack of vision, and twisted her body slightly to avoid the blow. However, the lightning spell was unavoidable, and she was pushed far with the lightning coursing through her body. She got up, slightly numb all over. "I didn't expect this to be easy but I did not expect it to be difficult either.." She looked at him, her vision having returned. She did not want to don her Hollow Mask yet, but if this kept up, such an action would be unavoidable. She extended her hand. "Bakudō 63, Sajo Sabaku!!" She cried, and golden roped were expelled from her finger's and bound Sei's arms to his sides. She began to chant. "Ye lord! Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired." Her hands were glowing with a mass amount of energy, just waiting to be released. "Hadō 63, Sōren Sōkatsui! Hadō, 95 Senjū Kōten Taihō!" She cried, extending her hands and expelling from it the pent up energy in the form of a blue blast and several spears of light, all aimed at Seireitou. "You never learn, do you..." Seireitou mused, forming the same blue barrier from behind, deflecting both Kidō effortlessly as they collided into the barrier. Seireitou held his blade downwards, as a massive surge of spiritual energy surrounded the man. "Radiance of redemption that leads us to sunrise. Let hallowed prayers be spoken ever more! Let there be light! Hanullim!" he called out, as an enourmous spiritual burst exploded from the centre of the surge, spreading for miles along the canyon. Seireitou's silver blade had attained a golden color, as he stared the girl down with a more serious face then before. "I think the time for games... is over." he stated. Getting Serious Looks like she needed to release too. "The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light, Jièlìng!" She cried, and her blade glistened. signifying her release. Immediately her invisible barrier began to spread, covering an entire five miles. She could feel Seireitou within the barrier and knew that now, his Zanapkuto abilities were useless to him. Seireitou saw the glow leave his once golden blade, returning to its silver sealed state. He smirked, "I see... how suiting, the girl who wishes to cut off any form of love or feeling, having a blade that cuts off relations between Zanpakutō and their Master..." he stated, smiling. "...But what good would such an ability do her? We're right back where we started... unless she has something else up her sleeve." he thought, staring back at her. "So tell me, Seikai. Is that it?" he asked. She did not speak, but extended her blade. A orb of silver energy was forming there. Without a word, she fired the Cero, condensed so as to provide extra power. Kicking it Up "I see..." he said, as he jumped up, dodging the Cero as it approached. A dense lavender reiatsu overcame Seireitou's body, as it crystalized and hardened around his body. In this new form, he slightly resembles his Sōzōshin form in a way, albeit his face is replaced with a lavender canvas made entirely of sapphire, as his entire body is now encased in. He also has retractable crystal claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry black tufts, and long fox ears that appear to be solid crystal and stand upwards, similar to that of horns. Behind him, it is shown that he possesses a long crystal tail, almost exact in appearance to a fox's, but much longer in comparison. His eyes are no longer visible, but replaced by a pair of glowing crimson lenses that serve as eyes. "LET'S GO!" he said, in a dark dual voice, forming a massive fang-shaped energy attack on his blade. A shudder passed down her spine, a feeling she barely recognized for it was fear. The feeling lasted only moment's and was replaced by fury. This man, the man she despised, making her feel fear even for a second, was unforgivable. She placed a hand to her face, and silver energy outlined it in the form of a mask. The energy solidified to show her mask. It's appearance suited her well, bejeweled with diamonds and stripes of black. Her eyes narrowed she charged at Seireitou, her blade hardening due to the energy she was pouring into it. She swung it at him, aiming for the man's oncoming blade. The attack was instant, and nobody could see it coming... Three massive slashes of energy struck down Seikai, two through each respective shoulder and one right down the chest, throwing her back like a rag-doll. Seireitou prepared for the final strike, planning to end it, as... "Wait." Frozen as a statue, Seireitou stood. Some unknown force held him back from attacking, as he felt a voice in his head. "Seireitou... have you forgotten me? Figures." he stated, as the crystal around Seireitou began to crack. "Heh... you idiot." said the voice again. "N..No! It can't be.. the same presence that took over... during that fight..." thought the true Seireitou, as the crystal form shattered, revealing a new form. Normally, Seireitou's awakened form would take the form of a man wearing a gray shihakushō, along with a black hakama, held together by a firm rope belt. A black mantle with burnt edges is draped over his shoulders, that stays connected together by what appears to be a tomoe necklace. However... this was different. The power was different... the force was different... he was different... "Finally..." Seireitou stated in the same voice as the stranger inside his head. "I have returned." Seikai got up, checking to make sure both arms still worked, and was relieved to find out they did. "Returned?" She asked in the dual voice of her Hollow and Herself. "What do you mean, returned?" Seireitou, or rather the force controlling Seireitou, narrowed his eyes, maintaining a sarcastic smirk. "You may address me as Hwanin Seireitou. Or simply Hwanin. Or even King. It doesn't matter." he explained, as a massive powerful aura surrounded the two, almost suffocating Seikai by its mere thickness. "Hwanin is the title given to the very first Soul King, the one who created Soul Society, and seperated Heaven from Hell." he smiled. She scowled under her mask, fighting off the Spiritual Pressure he was exuding. "Did I ask for all that?" She said rudely. He rose his hand, forming a massive tornado of white flames around Seikai. Hwanin smirked, snapping his finger swiftly. Inside the tornado, Seikai was gasping for air. A very thin strand of spiritual energy was being forced out her throat; presumely her soul. The pain of this process was clear, as such a feat would involve ripping out her soul slowly, bit by bloody bit, making each organ feel an immense sting as it was ripped. She let out a loud howl, fitting for the pain. She tried to fight it but her limbs did not seem to be able to move. "Are you really going to lose like this?" The voice rang out in her head. Seireitou's eyes narrowed, as his dark grin widened, but then... a pulse emitted from his person, widening the eyes of the possessor. "What...? I see... My time is almost up." he stated to himself, as another pulse rang from his body. The hair slowly shorted, as his fox ears retreated. "It was fun... girl." he stated as the flames dissipated, her soul slowly returning to her hollow shell. Seireitou had returned to his base state, with his blade stuck into the ground. He looked down, holding his face with his hand. "What... the hell... was that...?!" he thought, as he shook his head, facing Seikai. "Seikai-chan. I'm afraid I have to cut our battle short today." She gasped, and her mask started to crack, though it remained on her face. "I-I'm not..through with you yet!" She cried, twirling her blade. "I'm going to kill you!" But as she uttered those words her masked, cracked, greatly reducing her power. And adding insult to injury, her barrier began to recede, signifying her Shikai was at it's end. "You've lost." Her Zanpakuto spoke to her again. "He seems to be willing to let you go as well. Take your losses and leave." Before taking his leave, Seireitou decided to humor the girl. He had respected how she stood up to him at every turn, and smirked. "Seikai-chan. If you still hold the hate to kill me, meet me at Hell. Two Months from today. The Hell Tournament will take place, and I will be participating. Hone your skills, join a team of four others, and confront me there." he challenged. "Hell...Tournament?" She asked, her voice thick with rage. Seireitou smiled, and nodded. "Yes. At this quadannual tournament, you will be able to fight me to the death. No retreats. It will be our final battle." he declared, "But... first." he explained, walking over to her as he spun a small oval around her arms. "From Master to Student, I seal ye. With the power of these cuffs, may you find the power to protect: Love!" he stated, as a golden energy trail tightened around her arms like a chain. The same had been doen to her legs as she fell over on the ground. "Physical strength won't help you. These spirit cuffs are like wearing weights on your spirit energy, which means the longer you wear them, the greater your power will increase." he explained, as he waved to her, smiling. "Byebye~" he stated, flashing away. She scowled, as she glared in his direction and opened a Garganta. Time to go check on her Arrancar. ' The End '